Warmth
by LoveShapedLightbulb
Summary: Cold weather can make anyone grumpy- including Tony. How to cheer him up? Light, drabble-ish one-shot. I know my title sucks. Tony/Gibbs slash. R&R, please!


_**A/N: **Something light and fluffy, and appropriate due to the arrival of the cold weather..._

_**Warning: **Slash. Gibbs/DiNozzo. Don't like? Don't read!_

* * *

Tony lay cocooned in a winter hat, three sweatshirts, two pairs of pants (one of them flannel), a pair of wool socks, and several heavy blankets, but he still shivered on his side of the bed. He curled his body into a ball, muttering complaints about the rapidly dropping temperatures, and burrowed his face into the necks of his sweatshirts.

"Jesus, DiNozzo. You'd think you were standing naked in the middle of a blizzard."

Tony's scowl was lost in the folds upon folds of fabric as he shuffled farther over on his side of the bed, allowing his lover to slip in beside him. "Shut up, Gibbs. We can't all be hard-ass Marines like you." He glanced skeptically at his t-shirt, emblazoned with the familiar "Semper Fi", and rolled his eyes as he resumed his futile shivering.

Chuckling, Gibbs scooted closer beneath the comforter and wrapped his arms around the awkward bulk of fabric. "I'm sorry, Tony," he grinned, squeezing what he was fairly sure was his lover's waist, "I just hate that I can't tell if you're excited to be in my bed..." Tony grumbled as he wriggled further away from the older man. He pulled his face out of its hiding place only long enough to reply.

"Right now, I'll be excited when I can feel my nose again."

Gibbs smiled, but he was able to stifle his chuckle this time. He snaked his arms around the younger man yet again, pulling him tight against him, luxuriating in the way their bodies fit together... even when Tony was swathed like a newborn. He squirmed like one, too, and Gibbs' smile widened as he snuck his mouth closer to his agent's ear.

"Why don't you let me warm you?"

The huddled body stilled, and Gibbs felt his body tighten as desire flooded through his veins. Tony rolled over so they were face to face, and his eyes were bright with excitement.

"Can I take off all of this?" the ex-Marine asked playfully, plucking at the fabric beneath his hands, and his heart swelled as his lover laughed. Not his obnoxious laugh that he used at the office, not his king-of-the-world, you-know-you-want-me laugh. This was a soft, quiet laugh, and it let know Gibbs that Tony was happy. He peeled away the layers reverently, making Tony chuckle at the approving noises he made as more and more tanned skin was exposed to the light.

"I think you might be enjoying this a _little _too much, Jethro," Tony pointed out when he was finally stripped bare, gazing with amusement at the heap of clothes on the floor. Gibbs smirked and observed his handiwork with breathless excitement.

"Oh, I'm enjoying it all right. But I'll enjoy this more. Roll over."

Tony complied quickly, his body responding to the very sound of his lover slipping out of his shirt and pants. He whimpered as the older man's hands rubbed small, soothing circles up and down his back.

"You know," Tony said thoughtfully, pressing up against the hands, "Throw us in a tent and give me a cowboy hat, and we're a regular scene from Brokeback Mountain."

Gibbs growled, and leaned down, his body a warm line along Tony's shivering back. "I love your movie references as much as I love you, even when I don't understand them. But I really just want you to be quiet and enjoy this." He listened as the younger man's mouth clamped audibly shut, and smirked.

Tony mewled with pleasure as his lover pressed in slowly, and they moved in a slow, sensuous rhythm, hips rocking and swaying. He murmured the other man's name, urging him to move quicker. With a grunt, Gibbs obliged, upping the tempo to appease his moaning partner. Tony's cries grew louder, and Gibbs' breath came more quickly. He reached around, stroking his sweat-streaked lover with deadly precision.

The room spun and everything stopped for that split second when Tony cried out wordlessly, a garbled yell of pleasure, and Gibbs shuddered. Closing his eyes, he groaned as he flew through his climax.

When they were done, they lay on the bed, blankets thrown on the floor with Tony's discarded clothing. The younger man wrapped himself possessively around the ex-Marine, pressing kisses onto his heaving chest. Jethro tangled his hands in Tony's hair, massaging distractedly.

"I'm sorry, if you didn't want me to come inside you..." Jethro murmured thoughtfully, staring at the wall, "I should have asked you."

Tony scooched up until they were eye to eye, and pressed his lips to Gibbs' forehead. "Don't worry. I don't mind." He grinned, moving his lips to tug playfully on the older man's earlobes. "I love you."

Gibbs coaxed him into a full kiss, pressing him into the warmed mattress. "I love you too, Tony."

With a sigh, they fell asleep, tangled in each others arms.

* * *

_Yep! A combination of falling asleep cold and watching Brokeback Mountain brings about... this. Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
